Holly and Artemis
by lmp90
Summary: The Adventures of Holly Short and Artemis Fowl  no adventures included . Rated T just to be safe. Post TAC. Slight spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER:

I'm sorry. I just wanted to say, I DO own Artemis Fowl!

Artemis: No you don't.

Me: Fine then. Holly does.

Artemis: That's better. I think.

Me: …

General Audience: No! Eoin Colfer does!

Everyone else: Fine!

* * *

This is my first attempt at a fanfic. Don't get mad if somethings off. :(

* * *

Artemis was sitting at his computer although for once, he wasn't doing anything. Butler knocked at the door. "Dinner is ready Artemis," he said. Artemis stood up. "Very well, Butler. Tell mother I shall be down in a couple of minutes," Artemis said. Butler smiled. "So its mother now is it?" he asked. "You need to stop being so formal." Artemis just stood there. "If you don't mind, Butler?" He motioned to leave him alone. Holly wasn't talking to him. It's been almost three months since they went back in time to save Jay Jay. He tried calling but she wouldn't answer, but he still tried. Eventually he stopped trying altogether. But tonight he was going to try something different. He went downstairs to find a nice dinner set out for the family. "Hello Arty," said Angeline hugging him. "Hello to you too, mot- I mean mum," Artemis managed to choke out. "If you don't mind I'd like to live past dinner." Angeline let go. "Oh yes, sorry Arty" she said. "You've been up there for ever. Is something wrong?" Artemis sat down. "No, I'm fine," he said. "Now let's enjoy dinner before it gets cold." He sat down and started to eat. They were having smoked salmon and buttered potatoes. (A/N: I don't know what Artemis would have had so there.) Once he was finished eating he stood and said "I'm going to my room. I might be down in a few minutes, or I might not. It depends on how my idea turns out." He turned away, but as he started to leave, Angeline whispered to him, "Is it about Holly?" Artemis turned around and nodded. "Okay then, if you need to go to Haven you have my permission," Angeline said. Artemis nodded and continued to his room. Artemis designed a new fairy communicator. It was shaped like a cell phone. He always insisted that it was a 'cellular telephone' but everyone else still called it a cell phone. He called Foaly. He answered with "Hello Artemis, what do you want?" Artemis frowned. "How do you know I didn't call just to say hi?" Foaly laughed. "The great Artemis Fowl doesn't say 'hi'." Artemis sighed. "Your right, I do want something," Foaly grinned. "Of course you do. Now what is it that you want?" he asked. "I want a visa to come down," he replied. Of course, that made Foaly's grin even wider. "To see Holly, right?" Artemis sighed. "Yes, Foaly," he said dully. "Now can you get me one, or not?" he asked. Foaly's grin faded a little. "I sure can. But I won't." Artemis scowled. Foaly grinned at his reaction. How about you get me a pound of carrots and I give you the visa." Artemis sighed again. "Fine then," Artemis replied. Meet me at Tara tomorrow at 9:00 AM." Foaly said. "Okay Foaly. See you tomorrow," Artemis said.

That evening, 6:00 PM, Fowl Manor

Artemis had to get ready for his trip. He sighed and packed the rest of his things. He packed a suit and a few pairs of casual clothes. He started dressing casually ever since he got back after saving Jay Jay. Butler and him had decided that he never knew when he had to go on another adventure, hopefully not another one for a while. He pressed the intercom button and said, "Butler, I want you to bring the Bentley out front." Butler went over to it and said to Artemis, "Okay Artemis." Then he went to leave when he heard, "Thanks, old friend." Meanwhile Artemis was getting some money from his personal safe. 'Holly had better appreciate this,' Artemis thought.

* * *

That's just the beginning! Don't worry though because there will be... er... better things after. Hopefully longer chapters to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Holly**

Disclaimer:

Holly: It's your turn Artemis.

Artemis: *Grumbles something that sounds like 'I hate lollipops'* Fine. All characters, locations, objects, and whatever else is belonging to Holly.

Butler: *Clears his throat*

Artemis: Fine. I liked it better when Holly owned it. But she doesn't. Eoin Colfer does.

Yay! The second chapter!

"Holly, does this look right?" Foaly asked. Holly looked at it. "Foaly I think you and the mud boy are the only ones who understand that," Holly replied. "Mud boy now is it? What happened to 'Artemis'?" Foaly smirked. "You can't possibly be mad still. It's been nearly a year!" Holly frowned. "Come on, Holly! He was just trying to save his mother from dying," Foaly said. "I'm sure you would have done the same if you had been in his position." He checked his watch. "Holly I have to go." He stood up to leave. "Wait, where are you going Foaly?" He seemed nervous. "Err…. I have to go… shopping! Yes I need to go shopping!" and he hurried out before she could question him. 'I wonder what's wrong with him,' Holly though. 'Maybe I should call Artemis.' She walked out of the Ops Booth. She walked into Trouble's office. "Hi Holly," he said when she walked in. "Are you here to see the Commander or Trouble?" She looked at him strangely. "Aren't you the same people… err… person? Anyways _Commander_ I was wondering if I could take the rest of the day off. I'm getting tired of all the paperwork." Commander Kelp looked at a calendar and then his mouth hung open. "Trouble? Commander?" Holly asked. "What's wrong?" Trouble looked at her. "Well… it seems you have… a lot of… paid vacation." Holly looked at him strangely and said, "How much exactly?" Trouble tried to a avoid looking at her, but he found he couldn't. For two reasons. N#1: He felt embarrassed for her for not realizing how much vacation time she had, and N#2: because she was looked nice. "Well… around…," he mumbled. "What?" Holly asked." Trouble showed her the calendar and her mouth hung open. "Really? That much? Whoa. Paid to?" Trouble nodded. "Well I only want today for now since I have nothing better to do for the next 12 years. Not yet, anyways. Bye Trouble!"

She walked out of Police Plaza and smiled to herself. When she got home she pulled off her suit and grabbed some skinny jeans and a tight shirt that went just above her navel. She went to her video phone and called Artemis. Holly had heard that he got an iPhone for his birthday and he could video chat on it. He answered on the second ring. "Hello?" He said. "Hi Artemis!" Holly yelled. "What's the matter? Did Opal escape?" She shook her head. "Can't I just call to say hi?" she asked. "Well I wouldn't think after ignoring me for a year." He frowned. "So what do you want?" Now it was Holly's turn to frown. "I'm so sorry about that. I wasn't realizing how if you wouldn't have lied your mother might have died. Well I had _some_ free time and I wanted to know if you wanted to stay over." He stared at her. "just how much free time to you have?" he asked. She looked at him. "Err… around… 12 years… of free time. His mouth hung open. "You look like Trubs," she teased. He frowned. "So you're married?" he asked. Now it was her turn to have her mouth hang open. "What! No way!" Artemis smirked. "And why not?" he inquired. Holly blushed. "Maybe I like someone else," she teased. Artemis frowned. "Well I hope he (or she) is nice to you. Preferably not she though." Holly looked at him strangely. "So do you want to come visit then?" Holly asked. "Well sure, I guess. Just as long as you're not doing… err… things at night. Holly was just in a facepalm position. "I don't get geniuses." "Its genii," Artemis corrected. "So are you coming?" Artemis nodded. "Great! When can you be here?" Artemis looked at his watch. "How long does it take to get from Tara shuttle port to Haven?" Artemis asked. "Around an hour," Holly replied. "Then I can be there in around two hours." Holly's face brightened. "Awesome then! I'll see you soon! Bye" she waved. "Bye Holly."


End file.
